Athelard
Athelard is a member of the barbarian Ederian tribe and the younger human member of the Branded. The son of a hard-bred Ederian warrior and a veteran of many battles himself, the barbarian Athelard is a born-killer and ruthless and strong warrior that will demolish anything in his path. Appearance and Character Athelard is a young but a large and powerful man, with a bull's broad chest and a scarred face as testimony to his many hardships, he towers above most humans. Athelard is a fierce and deadly warrior with a cold demeanor, thinking of his enemies no more than chunks of meat to be cut down. He is an expert with any melee weapon but prefers to use his large and broad axe. His armor mostly consists of different pieces of boiled leather, steel and shaggy fur. To top it all, he wears a cloak made of a grey wolf with its head as a hood. For his usual calm and passive mood yet brutal attitude in both combat and everyday matters, he is quickly regarded by his companions to be dumb as a stump and a large brute. Backstory Athelard is a young man born to the Mountain Clan of Ederia. The son of the hard-bred warrior Erminaz, Athelard quickly saw his father taking him to the forest to teach him how to hunt, kill and survive at the very young age of six. But like tradition requires, Athelard had to be tested in battle alongside his kin and to the young man’s luck, the clan had answered the Empire’s call to arms against the Kingdom of Brissac. There, the strong Ederian spilled his blood and sweat but not for the Empire nor the Church, but for his father and his clan’s esteem, which ultimately he failed to acquire. For whilst the Empire turned out victor, its triumphs in battle had cost the lives of hundreds of thousands throughout the seven years of conflict and in the midst of the fray, Athelard was found the lone survivor of his clan’s contingent. Now in peacetime, the young man couldn’t step back home and preferred to roam the world with his great axe on his shoulder, hoping one day he would reclaim his honor and fall in battle to join his brethren. Athelard sought many contracts and jobs as a full-time mercenary whether as a caravan guard, a thug or a mercenary soldier. Hence his many experiences. He is rarely shown giving any tribute to any god, for surely his are honor, blood and steel. He shares his kinsmen and the Church's disdain for both Elves and Halfbreeds ever since a halfbreed witch struck his mother Thusnelda down to a comatose and later her untimely death when the barbarian was barely nine of age. And so it is believed when the Ederian contingents took part in the slaughter of Elven and Haflbreed villages and gatherings, Athelard's innate rage has pushed him as far as to beat to death Halfbreed men and even kids with his own fists. Category:Main Characters